


Playing Pretend

by contemplativepancakes



Series: Season 14 Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14X10 Coda, Coda, Gen, Nihilism, Vague destiel, but it was written with that in mind, theyre definitely not tearing off each other’s clothes here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contemplativepancakes/pseuds/contemplativepancakes
Summary: He saw Dean on the bed, with blankets pulled up to his chin, pretending to sleep. Cas, meanwhile, pretended not to notice the silver glint of the pistol peeking out from under Dean’s pillow, in the one place where he used to feel safe.





	Playing Pretend

Cas raised from his seat where he was sitting across from Jack. He gave a sad smile as he turned away because he knew what “It won’t happen again” actually meant.

He knew what it had meant when he said those words to Uriel so long ago. “I don’t want you going off by yourself and speaking to the Winchesters anymore. Especially the oldest one.” “It won’t happen again,” Cas had promised, even though he knew it would.

 _Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters,_ he thought ruefully. 

He really didn’t want that to be his legacy he was leaving for Jack to follow. He tuned those thoughts out as he walked down the silent hallways of the bunker. The quiet was unnerving; there had seemed to be a constant thrum ever since the other hunters had came to live there, but tonight, everyone seemed subdued.

He frowned as his thoughts turned to other subduing matters. Maybe he had gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, but that hadn’t erased all the trauma he went through before that, and it certainly didn’t help anything after. He had told Jack that everything Michael said was a lie, but he couldn’t help the doubt from creeping in as he replayed Michael’s words.

He knew he had made a lot of mistakes, but he tried to avoid thinking of it. He remembered all of his efforts to keep the Leviathans at bay, and immediately, his thoughts turned to Dean. Sam’s memories of Lucifer had been too much for Cas to handle, and he couldn’t imagine the struggle Dean must be going through to keep Michael locked away.

He ghosted his hand along the wall as he walked further into the depths of the bunker. He stopped when he got to Dean’s door. He pressed his cheek against the door, debating if he should go in. He heard no sounds from inside, so he cracked the door. He saw Dean on the bed, with blankets pulled up to his chin, pretending to sleep. Cas, meanwhile, pretended not to notice the silver glint of the pistol peeking out from under Dean’s pillow, in the one place where he used to feel safe.


End file.
